<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manawa by purplerayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008149">Manawa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerayz/pseuds/purplerayz'>purplerayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Family, Gen, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerayz/pseuds/purplerayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just needs to spend some time with his kids while he recovers. Tag to 8x10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 2/20/2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny jolts awake and winces as the ache in his side flares up. He brings his left hand to the right side of his chest, holding it there until the pain eases to a more bearable level. He hadn't meant to fall asleep sitting on the couch, yet he's not surprised that he did. His energy level is still shot to hell, along with his lung, though that's much improved, from the bullet wound. He finds himself sleeping a lot since he returned home two days ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The sound of a key in the door behind him nearly startles him again, disrupting the peace and quiet of the house. He smiles, though, knowing just who it is. He desperately wants to get up to greet them, but the twinges still lingering in his chest from his sudden movement tell him it might not be such a good idea. Instead, he just turns his head to the door as it opens.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Danno!"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Charlie bolts through the door before it even fully opens and races around to the front of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Charlie, slow down!" Steve warns from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Charlie falters just as he reaches Danny, barely catching himself from barreling into him with a hug. He bumps against Danny's knee as he stops, looking guilty for not remembering to be careful. He eyes Steve and then Danny, waiting warily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Come here," Danny encourages, patting the seat cusion on his left, his good side. Charlie hesitates only briefly before clambering up on the couch next to him, and Danny reaches his arm around him, pulling him into a one-sided hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Hi, Danno," Grace greets from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Hey, Monkey." Danny leans his head back against the couch and gets an upside down view of his daughter's face. She leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, an odd show of affection from the teenager. But she, unlike Charlie, knows the truth about what happened, how he'd nearly died.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Is your lung still sick, Danno?" comes Charlie's innocent voice from below.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rachel had brought the two of them to visit him in the hospital, but hadn't explained what had really happened to Charlie. Not sure he would even understand, Danny had only told him that his lung was 'sick', as Charlie put it, and it would take awhile to heal.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny turns his attention back down to Charlie, who's waiting patiently for him to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah, bud. Remember when I told you it would take some time to get better? I meant more than a day or two."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Oh," Charlie responds, accepting the response in stride. "Is Uncle Steve staying over? For real?" he asks, looking at Danny only, continuing on as if he's not sure he should believe </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">anything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Uncle Steve says. "He says he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny can't help the smile that seems to be continually plastered on his face. Steve had indeed agreed to stay for the weekend, even offered to pick the kids up, so Danny could have his normal weekend with them. He'd only been out of the hospital a couple of days, still not up to par. Grace would have been fine, but he's not sure he'd be able to keep a handle on Charlie, even with Grace's help. Charlie was full of an energy that he can't even remember Grace having at that age, so the extra adult in the house would ease his mind more than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I don't know," Danny finally answers slowly, as if he has to think about it. "I think maybe we should make him sleep out in his truck."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"No! No!" Charlie darts dramtically from the couch to cling to Steve's legs. "He can sleep in here!"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The truth was, Steve had slept in here the last couple nights, crashing on the couch in case Danny needed help with anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve drops his bag, repacked full of clean clothes for the weekend, down on the floor and scoops Charlie up and throws him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I think I'll take your bed, Charlie," Steve suggests as he heads down the hall towards the bedrooms.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"No, No!" Charlie giggles as he's carried away, playfully swatting Steve's back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny watches them until they disappear from view with an odd sense of longing. He wants nothing more than to be the one lifting Charlie up, making him laugh, but there won't be any sort of lifting for him for quite awhile, until he's properly healed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You okay, Danno?" Grace asks as she sits on his left in Charlie's vacated seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny automatically wraps his arm around her, repeating the ealier half-hug he'd given Charlie. "Yeah, I'm good."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You look sad."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He eyes his daughter for a moment. These days, he can't hide anything from her, so he sighs. "Just realized I won't be able to pick Charlie up for awhile. No heavy lifting."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny's smile returns when the moment passes. It's hard not to smile when he hears more giggling drifting out from Charlie's bedroom. He turns his attention back to Grace. "So, I was thinking a movie before bed, since I can't do much. Wanna start some popcorn?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny could make the popcorn himself, that much he could handle, but Grace readily agrees and sets off on her task.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny doesn't have to move an inch in the end. With Grace taking care of the popcorn and finding the movie, and Steve returning several minutes later with a pajama-clad Charlie, Danny doesn't have to get up from his spot on the couch. Charlie immediately claims the open seat next to Danny, snuggling in as close as possible to his left side.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny only manages to eat a handful of popcorn before he begins to doze off and on, catching only snippets of the movie.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He blinks when he feels his arm being lifted and automatically tightens his grip around the small warm body next to him. He realizes he's slouched down quite a bit, and Charlie, still plastered to his side, is sleeping. The room is quiet, so he assumes the movie must be over, and Steve is hovering over the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"S'alright," Danny mutters when he realizes Steve had been attempting to extricate Charlie from his side, probably to put him to bed. "Leave him for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He knows it's a little unnecessary, but he feels the need to hold Charlie for awhile longer. He knows just how close he'd been to never seeing him again, so any contact feels amazing, and he doesn't want to let go.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve seems to understand the unspoken need and abandons his attempts to take Charlie from him. Danny shifts so he's a bit more comfortable and closes his eyes again. He feels the warmth of a blanket a moment later as he drifts off again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He can't breathe. There's a heavy weight on his chest, and the pain shoots through his right side. He gasps in an attempt to breathe, but his right lung seems to seize at the effort.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Danny?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny's eyes finally shoot open. The light in the room is low, and he makes out the vague outline hovering over him once again to be Steve. The weight is suddenly gone from his chest, and he can breathe a little easier, but he's still gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Danny, just breathe, buddy."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny attempts to sit up, but Steve grabs his shoulders, holding him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Stay still. Just breathe through it."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny does what he's told and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Several moments pass before his breathing eases. The pain in his chest, however, lingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"What..." Danny mutters, blinking again in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I think Charlie moved onto you in his sleep. Just hang on on sec."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve disappears from view, and Danny turns his head to glance around the room. Charlie is laying on the other chair, still sound asleep and completely oblivious, thankfully. Danny, himself, is sprawled out on the couch, blanket halfway on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve returns with pain meds and a glass of water. He helps Danny sit up slowly and offers him the meds and water. Danny gratefully accepts, and once he downs them, he leans back against the couch, hoping they kick in quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Let me make sure he didn't do any damage."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny doesn't reply, but Steve must take his silence as an agreement. His shirt is lifted up out of the way, and Danny winces as the bandages are pulled away from his skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Sorry," Steve apologizes. "They look okay, but I might as well change the bandages right away."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny nods. "Put him to bed first, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah. Okay," Steve agrees. He picks Charlie up carefully, and once again, he doesn't stir as Steve takes him to his bedroom. When Steve appears in front of Danny again, his hands are full of the suggested clean bandages.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny lets Steve do all the work, mainly because he feels too exhausted to put up a fight. It doesn't take long for the bandages to be replaced.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"How's the pain?" Steve asks when he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Better, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The pain meds are beginning to kick in, the pain easing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Sorry, Danny, I should have taken him to bed sooner."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Not your fault," Danny counters. "I'm the one who though it was a good idea to sleep with a child and a bad lung."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You should head to bed," Steve suggests. "You'll be more comfortable there."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I'm comfortable right here."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You're in my bed," Steve deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny smirks because he knows Steve would have no problem making himself comfortable in another chair, which was likely what he'd done before Charlie had inadvertently woken them both up. He also knows Steve wouldn't be above stealing Danny's bed, since it wasn't in use, but he'd probably wanted to stay close in case... well, in case Charlie moved in his sleep bowled into Danny's chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Alright," Danny agrees. He knows Steve is right. The bed will be much more comfortable, and he'll be less likely to regret it in the morning with sore and stiff muscles. He forces himself to get up and walk to his own bed and get under the covers. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">When he wakes again, he judges it to be mid-morning by the light coming through the curtains. The house is oddly quiet, and Steve and the kids should definitely be up by now. Despite the incessant want to just </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">not</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">move</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, his curiosity finally gets the best of him, and he forces himself out of his comfortable bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He checks Grace's and Charlie's rooms on the way, but they're both empty. It doesn't take him long to find that the whole house is empty, and a note from Steve is laying on the kitchen counter that says they'll be back shortly. He takes a peek out the front window, and Steve's truck is indeed gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He decides to take a shower while he waits and at least change into a clean set of clothes for the day, seeing as he'd slept in the ones he wore yesterday. He takes his time in the shower, hoping the kids will be back by the time he's done. He smiles when he leaves the bathroom a short while later, hearing the sounds that drift through the house that tells him they're back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He heads to the living room, where the voices are coming from. The question of where they went dies on the tip of his tongue, and he stops in his tracks. Steve, Charlie, and Grace are all in the living room. Along with a very large, very nice green tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve is busy making sure the tree is set up right, so he doesn't notice Danny standing in the doorway. Grace and Charlie are too busy watching Steve, so they don't see him either. He watches with amusement as Charlie bounces up and down on his heels in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Finally, Danny clears his throat. "What's going on?" He knows the answer, but asks anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"We got a Christmas tree, Danno!" Charlie explains, too loudly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I see that," Danny agrees. "Why did you get a Christmas tree?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Well," Steve answers as he stands up straight, admiring his work, "I was informed yesterday that this is usually the weekend you decorate for Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny had been trying not to think about it. Normally, he'd be decorating the tree and the house with Grace and Charlie this weekend, but since he's not allowed to do much, he hadn't even brought the subject up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"We're going to do all the work, and you can supervise from the couch," Steve informs him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny quirks an eyebrow skeptically. "So, I get to order you around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yes," Steve answers with a smile that says Danny can order him around all he wants, but they both know he won't listen.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny agrees happily, because even though he won't get to do any of the work, he gets to spend the time with his kids, and if he can't help, at least he can watch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">After a light lunch, Danny sits on the couch dutifully while Steve and Grace drag the Christmas boxes in from the garage before they start to decorate. He only has to be told to sit back down on the couch three times, twice by Steve and once by Charlie, oddly enough. He dozes off in the late afternoon, despite the noises and chatter around him. He feels safe and relaxed, almost able to forget the fact that he nearly died twice in one week.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">When he wakes, he's laying on his left side, a pillow under his head, a blanket covering him. The lights from the Christmas tree disconcert him for a moment as he slowly blinks to adjust his sight. They are the only lights on in the room, but the soft glow is enough to see he's alone again. He sits up slowly, and the blanket slides down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Hey," Steve greets from the doorway. "I just put Charlie to bed, but he's still awake if you want to say goodnight."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny nods and runs a hand through his hair before getting up. The light from the hall is enough to see with, so he doesn't turn on Charlie's light when he enters the room. He sits carefully on Charlie's bed next to him, pulling him close to his good side.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Hey, bud. Sorry, I slept through the evening," Danny apologizes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"It's okay. Uncle Steve said you need lots of naps to get better."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny smiles. "Yeah, I do. Are you having fun with Uncle Steve at least?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Uh huh," Charlie nods. "But he needs a stocking."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"He does, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Charlie's head bobs up and down again. "He doesn't have one, and he needs one so Santa can fill it."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"With lumps of coal?" Danny teases.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"No, he's been a good boy, helping us decorate and take care of us while you're sick!"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny's teasing smile falters. "I guess he has been pretty good, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Charlie nods again and closes his eyes. Danny stays until his breathing evens out in sleep, and then stays a few more minutes just holding him. Eventually, he extricates himself carefully and slowly gets off the bed, but Charlie is out for the count and doesn't stir from the movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He heads into the hall and stops outside Grace's room. She's on her bed reading, but looks up when she notices him standing in the doorway. Danny approaches the bed, and much the same as with Charlie, he sits on the bed next to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I'm sorry I slept through the evening," he finds himself repeating.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You need your rest," Grace responds in a tone that's more grown up that he wants to admit.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah, but I was hoping to spend more time with you and Charlie this weekend, so I feel bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Don't. I'm just glad you're okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny pulls her into a hug, not sure what to say. He kisses the top of her head without thinking about it. Grace's book lay abandoned on the bed, and neither of them move for several moments. Danny would be content to hold her in silence for hours if she'd let him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You know, uh," Danny clears his throat, trying to keep his voice steady, "after I was shot, I was kind of, uh, hallucinating, dreaming, I don't know. You and Charlie were all grown up, you were getting married."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Grace snorts a little laugh and looks up at him. "To who?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Does is matter? You know this wasn't the actual future, right?" Danny smiles, but Grace doesn't answer. "To Will," Danny finally relents. "But don't get any ideas. You're way too young to be thinking about marriage."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Grace smiles. "What else did you see... dream about?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"The restaurant, Charlie graduating the academy... Steve and I still bickering as old men."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Grace laughs. "So all good stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah," Danny sighs. "Anyway, the point is, I want to still be around for all that stuff. I know Charlie's too young to get it, but I want you to know that you guys helped me hang on. I hung on to those thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny's just barely holding onto his emotions, so when Grace sniffs beneath him, the tears fall from his eyes, too. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Monkey."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">That just seems to make her cry harder, so Danny just holds her tight and lets her. Grace hadn't cried, even when she learned what had happened, according to Rachel, so Danny's not surprised that she's finally broken down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It's several minutes before Grace calms down, and Danny continues to hold her. Eventually, her breathing evens out in sleep. It's still early yet for her to go to bed, which makes him wonder if she's been sleeping much the last few days. He stays until he's sure she's out before settling her into the bed. He sets the forgotten book on the night stand and pulls the blanket up to cover her before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve is waiting anxiously in the living room, standing with his arms crossed. It's obvious that he'd heard Grace crying, but didn't want to disturb them. "Is she okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny runs a hand through his hair tiredly. He feels exhausted again, despite all the sleep he's gotten. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah. I think she's just been holding it in too long."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve nods. "I heated up leftovers for you. You need to eat, you missed dinner."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny doesn't protest, because despite everything, he is a little hungry. He follows Steve to the kitchen, where there's a warm plate waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He forces himself to eat. His appetite still hasn't fully returned, but it's at least improving. Steve sits silently across from him as he slowly clears the plate.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"What's bugging you?" Steve eventually asks when Danny sets his fork down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny sighs. "It might have been better to leave them with Rachel. I've slept through most of the time they've been awake."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"You needed the time with them, even if it wasn't as much as you wanted," Steve counters. "They did, too."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yeah," Danny replies. "I guess I did." He pauses. "Listen, Steve, thanks for doing this."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Danny, I said I didn't mind helping out with the kids and staying here. You don't have to thank me."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"But you didn't exactly sign up for all this decorating, the lights, and the tree, and everything. Did one of them ask you to do it? Because you could have said no."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve shakes his head. "The subject of Christmas came up when I was driving them here, but it was my idea to do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Okay, good. I'd like to think you don't do everything my kids ask you to, even if you want to be the cool uncle."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve grins. "I am the cool uncle."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Just remember, Steven, you're going to have to take it all down again once Christmas is over."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Steve gives him a blank look that says he never thought that far ahead. But he schools his features before grinning again. "Anything you need, Danno."</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Danny grins, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Three days later, Danny opens the box that had just been delivered to his house. He doesn't waste any time taking the item out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He smiles as he hangs the brand new stocking next to his, Grace's, and Charlie's on the mantle.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The name on it: Uncle Steve.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>